


tidal wave

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Car Sex, M/M, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lee Jeno, teacher haung renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: A new art teacher starts at Jeno's school, and he decides to take classes from him in the second semester.or where jeno fucks his art teacher in his jeep, late at night.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	tidal wave

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses for this, i'm just dirty-minded and this was a scenario that keeps coming into my head
> 
> also like abo stories are the best, so i threw that in with this

School was stressful, piles of homework building up. Then there was a break. For two weeks they were out of school. When they came back, spring was in full bloom. Jeno walked into the school greeting all his friends. He had a new schedule, a new class with the new teacher. 

The art teacher was fresh out of college. He was small and still looked like a teenager. He blended well with the students and he was one of the favored teachers. Jeno signed up for his class before the break, securing the chance to be in the class. 

It wasn't really that he wanted to learn about art, but it seemed like a simple class and it would be relaxing. The class was the last of the school day, right before volleyball practice. 

Jeno walked into the pheromone filled school. He stuffed his locker with textbooks before walking to his first-class as the bell rang. He still stopped to talk to a few friends before entering the room, not so ready to do algebra.

As the day went on, Jeno felt slightly excited about the last class on his schedule. He didn't know what the excitement was though. Lunch came, he sat with his friends in one of the many circle shaped tables. 

"Jeno, dude, I heard you're taking Mr. Huang's art class, "Donghyuck commented.

"Yeah, it seems easy," Jeno said back. 

"Did you see, last semester he had his students paint their favorite memes, the painting hung in the west hallway for like 2 weeks, "Jaemin commented.

"Bro the class is mostly girls," Donghyuck said again.

"Soo?"Jeno asked.

"There's only going to be like maybe two other guys in the class besides you, that's the point," Mark pointed out.

They talked more about the class and how Jeno was most likely going to suffer from the girls. The bell rang and Jeno waved to his friends as he ran to his English class. He groaned. Why the fuck was English so hard.

He stepped into the class and saw Mr. Suh talking to a small boy with honey-colored hair with a bright yellow long-sleeved shirt with a white and baby blue striped button-up collar sticking out the top, on his wrists, and at the bottom of the shirt. 

"Bye Mr. Huang," Mr. Suh said as the other bell rang. Jeno jumped into his chair, dropping his backpack onto the ground, his notebook and pen on the desk in front of him. 

Jinyoung walked into the classroom and sat next to Jeno smiling at the other slightly. They exchanged hellos before the class started. Bae Jinyoung was a new student, he just transferred here at the beginning of the year, but he already had a reputation. Jinyoung was on the dance team, he's said to be one of the best dancers. 

Classes went by, and finally, it was the last class. Jeno walked down the west hallway and into the art room. The short, honey-haired man from Mr. Suh's class stood at the front.

"Please take your own respective seat, the table groups are marked on the board," he said as Jeno walked into the room.

Jeno looked at the board and saw he was sat with Serim, Chaejeong, and Kwangmin. He doesn't know most of the people in the class besides the fact that there mostly all girls besides the Jo twins and himself.

Mr. Huang closed the door to the room, he smiled at them all from the front of the room, "Hi! I'm Mr. Huang, I'm new to teaching, as I graduated just last year and this is my second semester here at this school." his smile never seemed to fall, "Since I'm new, I would like to get to know all of you. So let's go around, introduce yourself, and give let's say 2 or 3 facts about yourself and why you're taking my class," he said with a smile, "so let's start with the back corner, Mr. Lee is it? Please start for us."

"Uhm, yeah sure."Jeno said while standing, "I'm Jeno Lee, I play volleyball, I have 3 cats, and I like when it rains," he thought for a second," I decided to take this class because painting and drawing are calming and an easy way to pass time," he said before sitting.

Mr. Huang smiled at him, "Thank you, now Mr. Jo," he said. This went on for the first 30 minutes of class.

"So for today, I just want you to design your art books," he said and handed out art journals to everyone," the paint is over there on the counter, please use a tray, get water and make sure to clean your brushes properly. And please do not paint anything inappropriate on the front cover or inside," he said, "at the end of the semester, I will be looking at them and they will be a big part of your final grade," he said before sitting at his desk. 

Jeno got up, put black paint into a tray, and found a working white paint pen. He painted the cover completely black, sitting back letting it dry, before drawing large flowers on it. He got up, cleaned all his brushes, before getting a clean cup, and poring a little yellow paint on his tray. He found a thin brush, before sitting down again. He wet his brush before dragging small marks of yellow in the middle of the white petals. 

"That really pretty,"Mr. Huang said suddenly appearing behind Jeno. Jeno's heart stopped, as he was writing his hand jumped. His 'J' 's tale was longer than he originally wanted, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to mess your cover-up." he sounded panicked," here, can I see the pen," he asked holding his hand out. He took the pen and journal and wrote what Jeno was going to write in fancy letters, making the 'J' look less out of place," I hope that's okay," he said and apologized again.

Class ended and he still looked at Jeno apologetically. Jeno left, he walked to his locker filling his backpack with leftover homework and walked to the locker room. 

He changed into shorts and a t-shirt, tying his volleyball shoes. He talked with the other guys in the locker room and walked out with them before practice started.

For the rest of the year, Jeno got more and more interested and excited about art class. No, it wasn't because he found a new love for painting and drawing, but he couldn't wait to see his adorable teacher.

The projects were fun and the older seemed to enjoy them as much as the students. No one seemed to pick up on how the volleyball player and the small teacher would gaze at each other when they weren't paying attention.

It all just seemed to happen. So at a volleyball game, Jeno noticed a small teacher wearing yellow. It wasn't unusual when teachers come to games, but this is the first time this one has ever come too.

His eyes seemed to stay one Jeno as he served, as he blocked, as he spiked the ball over. His eyes seemed to never leave him.

In the end, they won, Jeno delivering the final spike. He was the ace for a reason. Renjun seemed to flee the gym as soon as he could. He sat in his car for a little bit after the game ended. He had forgotten his suppressants this afternoon.

Jeno waved to all his friends as he left the gym, having changed out of his uniform and into a t-shirt and sweats.

His parents both work extremely late, never making time to come to his games, and he doesn't have a car. He started to walk home when it started to drizzle out. He cursed quietly as he continued on.

Renjun finally got out of the busy parking lot, driving home he noticed a familiar mop of hair. He pulled next to the walking boy.

"Jeno? Is that you?" he called through his window, leaning closer to the passenger window. 

"Mr. Huang," Jeno asked, squinting at his teacher. His alpha side clawed at him, he could smell his teacher's pheromones coming from the car, and they smelled so good.

"Do you need a ride home," Mr. Huang asked, not thinking completely.

"Sure," Jeno said and climbed into the Jeep, his mind wasn't working. He wasn't in total control, his other side was. His pheromones filled the car, invading Renjun's scenes.

His arms got weak, and his lower half reacted to the scent too. Slick oozed from his hole, his blue jeans getting slightly wet. The scent was strong, it was overpowering, it made Renjun's mind fuzzy.

His skin grew warm, aw shit. This kid really triggered his heat early. It wasn't supposed to come till Saturday. That's why he tried to get out of the gym quickly. All of the players were alphas and while some seemed to take suppressants, some didn't.

So close to his heat, it was bad, but he wanted to see Jeno play, just once. It seems to drive most of his actions and it reflects in his art.

He's also never smelled Jeno's pheromones while they were in full swing. Any other day he wouldn't he would have known right from wrong. It seemed that Jeno wasn't present fully either, his small touches making shivers run across Renjun's skin. He stopped, he couldn't drive like this, they would crash. He pulled off the road and to the side.

"Jeno," he said looking over to him, his eyes were hooded and lust-filled them. Jeno's seemed to reflect his, lust spilling over, "We can't." he said trying to think straight.

"Yes we can," Jeno said as his lips connected to Renjun's neck. He nosed his nose over it and found the older's scent glands. Renjun felt a shiver run down his back.

"Jeno, your still a teenager, "Renjun whimpered out, "We can't do th-," his voice hitched as Jeno licked into his scent glands. Jeno let out a low groan as Renjun's scent invaded all of his scenes. 

"We can, if you just pull off the main road, Mr. Huang," Jeno said, pulling away slightly, but his large hand moved down, between the older's shaking thighs. Heat simmered on Renjun's skin and burned where Jeno's hand rested. He pulled into the road again and drove into the park's parking lot.

Jeno moved closer as the car ran stationary," Mr. Huang, is your heat present," he asked smelling the distinct scent of an omega being thrown into heat. Renjun tried to push his thighs together but Jeno's hand stopped him.

"Please, uhm just called me Renjun," he panted out. Jeno's hand moved to Renjun's chin and pushed it so he was no longer looking straight ahead. He looked from the older's lips to his eyes and back before connecting their lips. Renjun melted. A way of cool washed over them, Jeno pushing his tongue into the older's mouth receiving a high moan. 

Jeno pulled the small over to him, placing him on his lap. His hands worked at the front of Renjun's pants as their kiss grew deeper. He pushed the fabric down, and being met with a pair of yellow panties, pushed them out of the way to feel the amount of slick that seeped from the older. 

"Oooh, Mr. Huang, I mean Renjun, "Jeno said pulling from the kiss a little, "Your so wet, we haven't even done anything yet. Unless, it started during the game, when there were all sorts of alpha's around, to smell you and wisk you home," Jeno said growling a bit.

Renjun looked away slightly, he knew he should have just stayed home. Now he was here, in his car, on top of a student, a good looking one, but his job was on the line, and, this, this would ruin his life.

"Jeno, we- I can't do this, my career," he whimpered looking down. 

"Renjun, look," he said grabbing the older's chin, "I'm 19, graduating in a few months, we'll be fine," he said before connecting their lips again. 

"But your my student, "Renjun said breaking away from him.

"No one will know, "Jeno said as he looked Renjun dead in the eyes. He moved his head up, closing the gap between them, before connecting their lips as the older didn't pull away. 

Jeno's hand trailed all over the older's small body, while Renjun's hand just laced themselves in Jeno's fluffy hair. Renjun let little whimpers out at every small touch, needing every touch. 

Renjun broke off, panting in Jeno's neck, "Please Jeno, please," he whimpered out. His mind was hazy, he needed Jeno.

"Please what, "Jeno asked breath warm and fanning on Renjun's neck.

"Please, fuck me, "Renjun whimpered. His body shook, his hole getting wetter and wetter. Jeno growled in the older's ear, Renjun whimpering in return.

Renjun's hands slipped from the younger's hair, down his front, and to his sweats, "Please," he said with pleading eyes. He begged and begged. 

"Go on then, take a look," Jeno said. The older's hand pulled the band of the sweatpants down. He could barely see a hazy outline of it, and if his eyes weren't deceiving him, Jeno was, big. His small hands moved onto the cloth and traced an outline. 

His fingers twisted around the waistband and pulled them. Jeno pushing his hips up slightly to slip them off. 

"Oh God, "Renjun said with a moan.

"It'll fit, don't worry baby," Jeno said, hot fingers trailing lines on Renjun's back, going up and down, "Let me take those off," Jeno said and slipped the older's panties off. His cock sprung out, and it was like the rest of the boy's body, small and cute," Aw, it's cute," Jeno said, tracing his finger around the tip. 

Renjun hid his head in Jeno's shoulder, blushing, "Can I, "Jeno asked as one of his fingers, and circled the older's entrance. Prodding to slip in. 

"Please, please, please, "Renjun cried, to feeling was there but he needed more, something bigger. Jeno pushed three fingers in, there was barely anything, the feeling was almost enough, Jeno's long finger's played in the slick filled hole. 

"More, please," Renjun whimpered, Jeno's fingers slide out, pushing at the slick covered walls.

"Well then, are you ready," Jeno asked tracing his cold, slick covered fingers up Renjun's back. 

"Yes, please, I'm ready," Renjun cried out. Jeno wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled him closer, He positioned his length at the older's entrance, before letting Renjun go.

"Ride it," Jeno said into Renjun's ear breath fanning. Renjun sat back onto the length, it sank deeper and deeper in him, he thought it would never bottom out. Moans sputtered from his mouth as the member stretched his hole, slick dribbling down Renjun's thighs.

The end came, he finally bottomed out, Renjun could feel him in his stomach. His body weak, reacting to every small thing. Jeno's hand fell on the older's waist and as his breathing was less chocked he pushed up into Renjun's waiting hole. He thrusted in and out at a painfully slow speed. 

"Please, ah- faster rmm, "Renjun moaned in between words. Jeno's thrusts quickened. His length side in and out, with each thrust up, hitting Renjun's prostate. The older sputtered around moans, chocking on them. 

The knot built up in Renjun. His vision clouded. He let out a long pulled out moan, "Ahh ahh Ahh!," he moaned out as cum shot from his length. He panted, Jeno's thrusts more short and blunt, shooting directly into Renjun's prostate. At the older's entrance, he could feel Jeno's knot growing.

"Please, please, please," Renjun begged.

"What do you want baby," Jeno asked.

"Your knot, please please, give your knot, pleeease, "Renjun begged.

"Alright," Jeno said and his thrusts became faster. Renjun cried, moaned, begged.

"AHh Hmhrm ehh, "Renjun moaned, chocking.

"Come again Junnie," Jeno said, thrusting up harder. He gripped Renjun's length in his hand. He swiped over the slit repeatedly. Renjun bit down on his hand as he came again.

Jeno thrusted up one final time, cumming inside of Renjun's holes. His knot went down, filling Renjun to the brim with cum, "Glove compartment," Renjun moaned.

"Hmm," Jeno hummed against Renjun's neck.

"Open the glove compartment," Renjun said. Jeno reached around him and opened it. An omega's emergency heat kit, "Open, "Renjun panted. Jeno opened it and one of the main things in the box was a butt plug with a yellow rhinestone on the end, "In, "Renjun said, leaning into Jeno. 

The younger took it, slipped out before plunging the toy into the older, "Ahm," he moaned out. He grabbed around his back, felt a pack of wet wipes. He cleaned the area around his hole, cleaning the slick up. He cleaned Jeno up, before sitting back in the driver's seat. Jeno reached over and kissed him again. He pulled away as Renjun put the car in reverse. 

"Nothing leaves this car," he said.

"Life will go back to normal," Jeno said after as he pulled his sweats and underwear back on, "But once I graduate, feel free to call me, "Jeno said.

Renjun stayed quiet for the rest of the drive to Jeno's house, the younger directing him his way. He dropped the boy off before going to his apartment. He parked and ran to his door. Slamming and locking it behind him. 

He ran to his room and fell into the bed, he fell asleep as soon as he fell into the bed. Jeno, instead, laid awake, all night, going over what had happened. How could anything go back to normal?

**Author's Note:**

> i feel weird now that i've written this, uhm, yeah okay.
> 
> i'm not doing this again lol


End file.
